


Эта песня для тебя

by Happy_me



Series: Стив – асексуал [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этим вечером у Тони и Стива свидание, и Тони решил, что свидание будет в духе Стива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта песня для тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This One's For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966860) by [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound). 



Это был великолепный вечер. Тони может иногда преувеличивать, но когда он думает об этом вечере, он и впрямь чувствует, что это было хорошее свидание. Например, некоторые люди считают Стива очень консервативным, что он не захочет попробовать что-то новое, и скорее выберет ресторан в стиле ретро или что-то в этом духе.

Тони знает лучше. Стив не совсем уверен, что смешение всех тех блюд, которые он попробовал этим вечером, хорошо повлияло бы на чье-либо пищеварение, но чувствовал он себя в порядке. Тони, конечно же, ел как птичка, а вот Стив попробовал суши, индийскую еду, китайскую, тайскую...

– Что ты делаешь вместо этого? – спрашивает вдруг Тони, когда они направляются в башню.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Вместо секса. Что ты любишь делать вместо секса?

Стив делает глубокий вдох и улыбается. Он берет Тони за руку:

– Это. Просто быть вместе. Мы можем посмотреть фильм, мы оба могли бы почитать, ты мог бы поработать, пока я рисую – я просто хочу быть с тобой. Если ты устал, мы можем валяться на кровати и просто обниматься.

– Я... не очень хорош в том, чтобы так легко переключаться и заниматься такими простыми вещами, – говорит Тони неловко. Он поворачивает свою руку туда-сюда, словно проверяя, насколько крепко Стив его держит, а потом расслабляется и сам обхватывает пальцы Стива. – Кроме тех моментов, когда я _действительно_ устал, или после занятий сексом.

– Я все еще не отказываюсь от этого.

– Эм, нет, этот вечер для тебя. В этом ведь весь смысл, верно? Компромисс и все такое прочее. – Тони немного хмурится. – Подожди, я возьму свой планшет. Я могу пробежаться по закладкам, которые там оставил Брюс, и, может, почитаю самые последние новости из мира научного идиотизма. А может я шокирую мир тем, что дам обзоры на некоторые документы. Затем ты можешь почитать, или порисовать, или все, что ты захочешь, и мы можем... пообниматься.

Стив отвечает ему широкой улыбкой, чувствуя тепло во всем теле:

– Мы не обязаны.

– Стив, – Тони говорит, настолько сурово, насколько может, – я знаю это. Ты уже это говорил. Но этот вечер для тебя. Мы занимаемся тем, что тебе нравится. Теперь иди и... делай то, что бы ты там ни собирался делать, а потом пойдем в кровать.

Стив поворачивается, чтобы уйти, а потом вновь разворачивается, снова хватая Тони за руку:

– Тони?

– Да?

Вход в башню наполовину погружен во мрак в этот момент, и Стив подозревает, что это дело «рук» Джарвиса, потому что нет другой причины, почему бы Джарвису хотелось отключить освещение. Тони выглядит неуверенным – это то, каким он никогда не появится на публике, и сердце Стива сдавливает от всех тех чувств, что охватили его в этот момент. Он притягивает Тони ближе, целует его неумело и быстро.

– Спасибо. Я… Я люблю тебя, Тони.

Тони придвигается ближе, пальцы впиваются в рубашку Стива и сжимают ее, но Тони этого даже не осознает:

– Все меня любят, кроме тех, кто терпеть меня не может из-за того, что они не так великолепны, как я, – говорит Тони, но Стив не ведется на легкость в его голосе. Он целует Тони снова и снова, прижимая его к себе, словно никогда не собирается его отпускать.


End file.
